cheezlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Piano Cat
Aahz February 3, 2010 at 9:21 am Less trie sumfin difrint: I start uh LOLcat sawng, n teh uvver Cheezfrinz werkz onnit lyn atta tym. . 2dai’z sawng iz (uv cors) Piano Cat . Iz 9-oh-klok onna Caturdai, Teh reg-LOLer krowd toepadz in. … willy boy February 3, 2010 at 9:26 am Deres an ole tom settin neggs tu meh Maikin noms ob da toona in tins. *''GreyHoundMom'' *''February 3, 2010 at 9:28 am'' *GMTA Willy boy! *''willy boy *February 3, 2010 at 9:30 am'' *awl fore ob dems!! *''theatricalwanderlust *February 3, 2010 at 9:28 am'' *Oh DIS IS GUD! theatricalwanderlust February 3, 2010 at 9:27 am teh old kitteh kat sittin nex too meeee, be drinkin himz toneec adn gin. GreyHoundMom February 3, 2010 at 9:27 am Dere’s an old tom, sittin neggst to me Nom-nom-noming a fish wid a fin. drgnfly February 3, 2010 at 9:27 am Der’s an old tom sittin neggst tu me, Makin lubs tu his catnips an jin '' pj perry February 3, 2010 at 9:33 am'' He sayz sun can you playz wiffa silly string I’m shedding on all yer cleen clothes '' theatricalwanderlust February 3, 2010 at 9:37 am'' la la dee da……..la la la de de de Oh maeks us a nom sur piano cat maeks us a nom toniiiiiiite we iz awl in a mood for burgerwifcheez (plz to reeplayce wif better rymin nom) an yoo gawt us feelin awlrite!!! theatricalwanderlust February 3, 2010 at 9:46 am naow teh tom at teh bar is a fren o myne, himz getz meh mai nipz fer free. theatricalwanderlust February 3, 2010 at 9:50 am himz smart wif teh jokez, blames teh goggie foar borkes, …. '' drgnfly February 3, 2010 at 9:37 am'' And on alla yer sheets, A bit uv me yu kin keeps, Wif yu werebber yu goez… '' drgnfly February 3, 2010 at 9:43 am'' Oh paw paw paw de de paw, paw paw de de paw on yur noes… drgnfly February 3, 2010 at 9:51 am Oh bring uz a nom yer de deli cat (?) Bring us sum noms tonite, We’re in da mood fur a big boofay Dats wut we need tu be alrite *''theatricalwanderlust'' *''February 3, 2010 at 9:55 am'' *Oh ai lykes dis better dan myne aifinkso i wer tryin to stay to cloas to teh rijinul song *''drgnfly'' *''February 3, 2010 at 9:58 am'' *Yurz has a win tu! *''theatricalwanderlust '' *''February 3, 2010 at 10:01 am'' *oh thanx _blush_ theatricalwanderlust February 3, 2010 at 10:07 am oh NOES! I haz to go to werk! If dis gets teh finish plz to send it to me in a messij? we haz a grate start aifinkso! drgnfly February 3, 2010 at 10:03 am “naow teh tom at teh bar is a fren o myne, himz getz meh mai nipz fer free.” (twl) Hes qwik wif a poke Or a tikklol an joke But he bedder not kum tikklol me! drgnfly February 3, 2010 at 10:07 am Cat, he sez dis is killin me As de smilol spred on his faise I yam sur dat ai kin, get wun tikklol in, Ai gess ai juss has to waits pj perry February 3, 2010 at 10:10 am Nom nom nomity nom….. willy boy February 3, 2010 at 10:13 am Nao maul issa reely tuff tomkat Hoo nebber sed noe tu an fite, drgnfly February 3, 2010 at 10:14 am (refrain) Oh paw paw paw de de paw, paw paw de de paw on yur noes… Nao Anni she taiks care ob all ob us, Dribing de Cyoot Crash Cart, An Mj’s da cween, If ya nowat ai meen, An she greets us all wif her hart! drgnfly February 3, 2010 at 10:25 am An LCBs lurk heer sumwheres Hold on tu yer shinies and stuffs, There rhsb lukin smug as kin be, She probablee jus yoinked sum fluffs. Oh bring uz a nom yer de deli cat (?) Bring us sum noms tonite, We’re in da mood fur a big boofay Dats wut we need tu be alrite drgnfly February 3, 2010 at 10:35 am Deres a pretty gud crowd here ebrydai And de LOLs here all maik us smilol, An heres wair i’d be all de taim but yu see, Ai has werk wunce in a wilole. Tu all de nu frenz dat we’ve yet to meet An tu all de wuns met befour, Ai juss has tu sai yu guys maik mai day, Dat blak dog won’t be ’round annee moar! Oh paw paw paw de de paw, paw paw de de paw on yur noes… Oh bring uz a nom yer de deli cat (?) Bring us sum noms tonite, We’re in da mood fur a big boofay Dats wut we need tu be alrite TADA! *''wolfkit'' *''February 3, 2010 at 10:38 am'' *Clappitys wyle stand up in isles. Many clappities. *''fikshunkitteh'' *''February 3, 2010 at 10:40 am'' *_Clappy floofy paws, wislols_ *''Meezer Mom'' *''February 3, 2010 at 10:53 am'' *Woot woot woot! drgnfly February 3, 2010 at 10:57 am Ai putted de hole fing togedder at de end ob de commints. Fankee eberywun, ai maik up songs fur ma petz alla tyme. No wun eber heers dem dough kimkiwi February 3, 2010 at 3:13 pm Ohai drgnfly – wud yew liek to riet a song fore teh Lardy Gras? Yew shure is teh talinttid!!! Iffin yew wud, yew kin get teh detayles from teh Cheeztown Cryer. Kthxplztewrietsongforlardygrasbai. gammacat February 3, 2010 at 9:53 am @@@@@ for you drgnfly (5 burgers) *''drgnfly'' *''February 3, 2010 at 9:57 am'' *Fankees gammacat *Iz a po-et and ai no-et and mai feets show-et, *cuz der… Longfellows! *''theatricalwanderlust'' *''February 3, 2010 at 10:02 am'' *WINWINWINWINWIN!!!!! drgnfly February 3, 2010 at 9:34 am So we aggree der an ol tom, and sum toonafeesh in a tin wif a fin wif sum nip an a jin? *''willy boy'' *''February 3, 2010 at 10:19 am'' *ai finks et wuz da tabbeh inn da kitchin wif an kanopinur theatricalwanderlust February 3, 2010 at 9:31 am Him sayd pleez to sing meez a memoree, drgnfly February 3, 2010 at 10:46 am We starrted a song uptred an ai kinda ran awai wif it but here it iz al togedder: Iz 9-oh-klok onna Caturdai, Teh reg-LOLer krowd toepadz in. Der’s an old tom sittin neggst tu me, Makin lubs tu his catnips an jin He sayz sun can you playz wiffa silly string I’m shedding on all yer cleen clothes And on alla yer sheets, A bit uv me yu kin keeps, Wif yu werebber yu goez… Oh paw paw paw de de paw, paw paw de de paw on yur noes… Oh bring uz a nom yer de deli cat (?) Bring us sum noms tonite, We’re in da mood fur a big boofay Dats wut we need tu be alrite “naow teh tom at teh bar is a fren o myne, himz getz meh mai nipz fer free.” (twl) Hes qwik wif a poke Or a tikklol an joke But he bedder not kum tikklol me! Cat, he sez dis is killin me As de smilol spred on his faise I yam sur dat ai kin, get wun tikklol in, Ai gess ai juss has to waits Oh paw paw paw de de paw, paw paw de de paw on yur noes… Nao Anni she taiks care ob all ob us, Dribing de Cyoot Crash Cart, An Mj’s da cween, If ya nowat ai meen, An she greets us all wif her hart! An LCBs lurkin heer sumwheres Hold on tu yer shinies and stuffs, There rhsb lukin smug as kin be, She probablee jus yoinked sum fluffs. Oh bring uz a nom yer de deli cat (?) Bring us sum noms tonite, We’re in da mood fur a big boofay Dats wut we need tu be alrite Deres a pretty gud crowd here ebrydai And de LOLs here all maik us smilol, An heres wair i’d be all de taim but yu see, Ai has werk wunce in a wilole. Tu all de nu frenz dat we’ve yet to meet An tu all de wuns met befour, Ai juss has tu sai yu guys maik mai day, Dat blak dog won’t be ’round annee moar! Oh paw paw paw de de paw, paw paw de de paw on yur noes… Oh bring uz a nom yer de deli cat (?) Bring us sum noms tonite, We’re in da mood fur a big boofay Dats wut we need tu be alrite TADA!